


Reputation

by Willow200719



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aftercare, Artist Billy Hargrove, Billy Hargrove Has a Crush on Steve Harrington, Billy has a thing for Steve's hands, Bonding, Bottom Steve Harrington, Boys In Love, Boys in Eyeliner, Cuddling, Dom Billy Hargrove, Enemies to Lovers, Gay, Gay Billy Hargrove, Harringrove, Jealousy, Lesbian Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Light Bondage, M/M, Miscommunication, Possesive Billy Hargrove, Protective Billy Hargrove, Robin Buckley & Steve Harrington Friendship, School Projects, Singer Steve Harrington, Smut and fluff with Angst, Soft Billy Hargrove, Steve Harrington Needs a Hug, Sub Steve Harrington, T, Top Billy Hargrove, femboys, mentioned self harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29925462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow200719/pseuds/Willow200719
Summary: Billy stands behind, pressed against him, Steve his hand dipping into Steve's Jeans, pulling the elastic waistband of the thong and letting it snap back against his skin watching Steve's breath hitch,"Is this another one of your little secrets Stevie?" He whispers into Steve's ear smirking watching the taller boy squirm and blush.Billy Hargrove has heard alot about Steve Harrington, he has quite the reputation.  He decides to test these rumours and when they get partnered for an art project he has the perfect opportunity, all while trying to get Steve to like him back.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Steve Harrington/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Billy Hargrove had arrived in the middle of bumfuck Indiana a few weeks ago. Their new house was tiny, and the alcohol was shit, (But it was easy to get wasted with). His first days at Hawkins High had flew by quickly. The people worshipped him, all of the ladies had fell right into his lap and the guys envied him, and the mother's thirsted over him. Anyone could have wanted that, to be the best thing that this shitty town had laid there eyes on. But Billy had his eyes laid on someone else. Steve Harrington. Steve Harrington was the old king according to fat faced Tommy Hagan, who followed him around everywhere like a puppy. Apparently Steve Harrington used to be a total chic magnet, until some chic turned him bitch, and then he got his heartbroke and became a pussy, making him lose his crown, leaving it for Billy to pick back up.

Billy Hargrove had thought Steve Harrington would be like him, full of rage and fire, all confidence and swagger in his step, strong and bold. But he was quite different, it was easy to tell. Steve Harrington was all soft pale skin dotted in Moles, big fluffy brown hair always styled neatly, and wide brown doe eyes to match. He was tall and slender, with the best thighs Billy had ever seen, but that was beside the point. Steve Harrington hung out with a girl with sandy blonde hair, who was always attatched at the hip with him. He also seemed to hang out with a group of pre-teens during lunch, all of them gathered around the hood of Steve's car, his own sister included. Max. Max also seemed to take a great liking to Steve Harrington. 

Of course there was many rumors about Steve Harrington that made Billy excited and a fire burned in his stomach everytime he heard one that he wished was true. Billy's favorite one was that Steve Harrington was into guys, that he liked getting onto his knee's and sucking dick. Why? Because Billy himself was a closeted raging homosexual. He had gotten off many times thinking of Steve's pretty face, and he wasn't ashamed either, it was like his own dirty little secret. He liked watching Steve from the sidelines, their only form of interacting being during basketball practice. It was easy to get Steve flustered, Whisper in his ear, grind against him "Trying to get the ball". Calling him Pretty Boy also had made Harrington's cheeks turn a bright shade of red. But that wasn't enough either, Billy needed a plan. 

**_MONDAY_ **

Max Mayfield pounds on her brother's bedroom door three times, ignoring her brother's irritated groans. "Billy come on! I'm going to be late for school-" She was cut off by Billy swinging open the door, a scowl plastered on his face. "Be fucking patient and go wait in the car or your not getting a ride." He growls slamming the door shut again. 

Max rolls her eyes in response and grabs her backpack stomping out onto the deck and getting into her brothers camaro, making sure to slam the door. She leans back into the seat closing her eyes. 

Billy sprays cologne to his neck and throws off his ratty gym t-shirt, putting on a metallica t-shirt tucking it into his jeans, throwing his jean jacket over it. He turns off his radio putting out his cigarette. God, Billy fucking hated Monday's. The only thing he was looking forward to was Art and Basketball practice. He opens his desk drawer and grabs his ratty black leather-covered sketchbook tucking it deep into his backpack. Looking out the window to make sure Neil had already left for work, he gets into his camaro starting it. He glances at Max who was hunched over into her seat. "What the fuck crawled up your ass this morning?" Billy scoffs pulling out and driving down the road twenty miles past the speed limit. 

Max grumbles something in response staring out the window and Billy rolls his eyes. "I can't fucking hear you when your mumbling like a dying dog Maxine." 

"Just leave me the fuck alone, could you not be a dick for once?" She spits out hatefully crossing her arms. 

Billy presses down on the gas pedal the car roaring, the tires leaving skid marks down the street. "What the hell did you say to me?"

"nothing." Max says quietly her voice going quivery, regretting her outburst. 

"Oh I don't think you said nothing Maxxxx." Billy drawls out tauntingly, the car going faster.

Max glances at the road and back at the speedomiter, "Slow down!" 

Billy grins wildly and just goes faster, and Max squeezes her eyes shut. Billy looks over at his step-sister who was on the verge of crying. _He decides to slow down._


	2. Chapter 2

Billy leans against his locker as Tommy rambles on about some dumb party, but Billy's hardly paying any attention. After what feels like forever the bell rings signaling for them to go to their next class. Billy had art next, which was his personal favorite. He had always liked art, of course no one outright new that, but drawing and painting was his favorite thing most of the time, he liked seeing graphite smudged on his hand, and blue paint splattering up his arms, but the only time he only painted was back in Cali. He had been sticking to his sketchbook here. Billy's hands were itching to buy some paint and a few shitty brushes from the store downtown, maybe later. The second reason Billy loved art was because Steve was in it. 

Steve was fun to watch, because Steve was always clumsy and ended up with paint on his nose half of the time. Steve wasn't bad at art either, his style was much more different though. Billy liked realism, his art looked exactly like a picture, while Steve's art was colorful and splotchy and wild. Billy wanted to see how he would look as one of Steve's paintings. Walking into the class, sitting in his usual spot, he glances around casually trying to find Steve, but he doesn't find him. Perhaps he was skipping. Last minute, the door swings open, and Steve walks open right before the bell rings. The teacher looks up from his clipboard, "You were almost late." 

Steve sets his bag down by his seat, "Keyword, Almost, But I'm not." 

The teacher rolls his eyes and continues taking attendence. Billy looks over at Steve, he looked rushed. His hair was messier, his hair curling at the ends, (Billy liked it messy). His glasses that he had recently starting wearing were a bit crooked on his face until Steve brought his thumb to his nose to push them back up. He had on a pair of cuffed jeans tucked into a purple sweater with a collared polo underneath and his socks that were peaking out through his converse had tiny polka dots. Dork. 

The teacher claps his hands together, "Okay students! New month, which means new project, for this one, you will need a partner!" 

The class errupts in chatter and whispers excitedly, but he stops them, "Partners that I will be picking." he adds on and the class groans in annoyance. Mr. Greyson goes around handing pink stickynotes to everyone while talking, "Okay, everyone write your name on here, and I will put them all in a bowl, after that, I will call half of the students to draw a name, whoever you draw will be your partner for this project! and no complaining either." 

Billy glances around the room at the kids before grabbing his pencil writing his name down before folding it up and placing it in the bowl. He looks over at Steve who does the same, but writes his name in a dark blue gel pen. Steve runs his hand through his hair, a piece falling into his face before he slumps back into his seat. 

Mr. Greyson swirls the names around before looking around the classroom. "okay, lets get started." 

Billy waits impatiently as names get called, neither his or Steve's. 

Mr. Greyson's eyes meet Billy's and he holds the bowl out, "Pick your partner Billy." 

Billy gets up walking ignoring a few girl's whispers, and flirty giggles, and he takes a quick breath. He dips his hand in the bowl grasping a sticky note. He unfolds it. 

_Steve Harrington._

Billy's eyes widen as he looks at the blue ink on the paper and his throat gets clammy and he tucks the piece of paper in his pocket, he looks up at Steve a slow smirk on his face, "I got _Steve._ " 

Billy makes his way back to his seat, and looks over at Steve. Steve didn't have much of a reaction, his cheeks flustered pink for a split second before he went back to picking at old paint left on the desk from a previous class. He didn't look dissapointed, but not overly happy either. Much of a neutral really. 

"alright! Now that partners are chosen we will be going over the context of the assignment. You will have one month to do this. You and your partner will be painting each other, and some of this will be here, but I expect most of it to be outside of school. You will make 3 paintings, six total, you have 3 paintings, and your partner will have 3. Each painting will be of different emotions, Sad, Happy, and the third one will be an emotion of your choice. You can use any type of paint, and any style, you just have to paint your partner and your emotions. This will make up half of your grade, so I expect good artwork, why don't you get with your partners and start discussing times you both can meet up."

Billy looks over at Steve who was about to come to him, but Billy is faster and makes his way to the desk infront of Steve's leaning against it so he was facing Steve.

Billy smirks, "so afterschool, Since you live in that big house princess we can discuss the project at your house." 

Steve rolls his eyes not looking at Billy, but at his shoes, "I don't live at my parents house on Loch Nora anymore, I have my own place." Steve mumbles

Billy raises his eyebrow, he hadn't expected Steve to live alone, but he's not complaining, he gets to go to Steve's own personal house. He wanted to know what Steve's room looked like, he was dying to see it, wanted to know what things he collected, if he kept his room messy or clean, or maybe an inbetween. Billy goes to speak again but the bell rings and Steve's already dashing out of the classroom. He feels a bit dissapointed for some reason, he looks at Steve desk spotting a piece of folded up paper. He glances around before taking it opening it looking down. It was Steve's adress. Billy grins tucking the paper in his jacket, walking out, a bit more confidence in his step then he would have for a regular monday morning. 


End file.
